1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a plug assembly, and to an electrical charger assembly with the plug assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs), are used all over the world. These portable electronic devices have individual rechargeable batteries as energy storage elements for providing operation voltages. When going outdoors people need to ensure that the batteries of their portable electronic devices have sufficient charge. Thus an electrical charger is needed to recharge the battery.
A typical charger may include a charger housing and a power plug connected to the charger housing. The power plug maybe a two-pin blade plug which includes two protruding pin plugs. However, the protruding pin plugs are liable to be damaged during packaging, transportation and storage of the power plug.
What is needed, therefore, is a means of overcoming the described limitations.